No Rest For The Wicked
by shells210
Summary: It had been a long, long week. The team was exhausted but, as the resident Lantern noticed, not a one of them was sleeping. So she took it upon herself to get them to rest, whether they wanted to or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Short little bits of how C.G. bullies her friends into sleeping after stressful weeks.**

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

_She didn't want to go to sleep. She wanted to play with Douglas more. But as her mother lay her down in bed Cathy's eyes drooped and her muscles loosened without her consent. A kiss was placed on her forehead, just as every night, and the little Flash symbol night light glowed softly in the dark._

_Douglas curled up at his mistress' feet and Cathy wrapped her arms around the small Bambi stuffed animal she adored so much. Her father would not be home for several hours, and she knew her mother would stay up to wait for him, but no matter how hard she tried the sound of her dogs breathing and dark and the gleaming thunderbolt always drew her to sleep._

_That night she had a dream that her father came home early, and they went outside and flew away with her mother in hand, into the tiny dotted stars._

* * *

"_**The night is the hardest time to be alive and 4am knows all my secrets."**_

― _**Poppy Z. Brite**_

* * *

It had been a long week. The world had been put in danger almost three times consecutively, once publicly by the injustice league, once none publicly by a scientist studying black holes and the interference of Crusher, and a third time when Lex Luthor developed a way to concentrate bacteria into bombs and threatened Superman with it. The Team had dealt with all of these, and still there were two more incidents that the League had handled.

Needless to say, everyone was exhausted.

But with so much happening there was bound to be more happening tomorrow, which kept everyone up late, into three in the morning Happy Harbor time. Which absolutely would not do for the youngest Green Lantern on earth.

C.G. walked through the main room of the cave, eyes taking in the scene around her and scowl creasing her brow. Every side kick was awake. Robin, Kid Flash, and Superboy were all in one area, Superboy watching static on the TV and the other two sitting in the kitchen, Wally downing the contents of an entire back of gold fish and Dick twisting wires in one of his damaged weapons.

The brunette had just walked in from the training room, and knew Artemis to be beating up a helpless practice dummy with no mercy at all. There was no doubt in her mind that Aqualad was sitting in the library, focusing on one book or another that he had dug out of the shelves. Miss Martian was either in her room, doubtfully asleep, or in the Bioship. Catherine Grace was not putting up with the idiocy of these people this week, not when she could see the dark rings around Robins eyes with his mask on securely.

So she turned, deciding to tackle the most stubborn member of her beloved team first: the archer.

As predicted Artemis was still tearing into the harmless dummy, one of its arms already lying one the floor. C.G. wasn't sure why she was this angry, certainly she and Wally had fought a bit more than normal, and certainly that fight with Sports Master had been rough, he had almost knocked the younger girls head off when he had separated the long range fighter from her closer ranged friends, but normally the blonde was slightly more composed than this when everyone was in the cave.

"You should be in bed," at the statement, coming from directly behind, Artemis spun around, startled, and threw a kick at her elder teammate. Catherine caught the kick, or rather deflected it, not surprised by the response.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people," the Arrow muttered, frowning and taking up a slightly more normal stance than that of the offensive.

"Blame Rob, he' s corrupted me I'm afraid," C.G. replied dramatically, managing to get a smirk out of Artemis, "I wasn't joking though, no one here had gotten more than four consecutive hours of sleep this week, yourself included. It's not healthy."

And she would know. She had discovered early on that when one was put into an environment in which they must fight, it was always best to be physically sound, if not mentally.

"I don't think I can sleep," the archer admitted, adjusting her pony tail slightly, "it's been a long week, and I still expect someone to jump out at me," she sent a pointed glare, to which C.G. smiled innocently at.

"I get it, but remember that we're probably going to have to go out tomorrow, or the next day, and when you get tired peoples vision tends to blur, not the best conditions for a sniper is it?" she quirked a brow and the younger girl frowned, clearly seeing the logic.

"Someone could attack while I'm sleeping you know," her statement was met with a sigh.

"Artemis, lock your door, turn off the light, and crawl into bed. You can cross that bridge when it comes to it. Now go to bed, or so help me I will call your mother right now." Catherine glared challengingly at the girl, no doubt that she was going to fight back. But she didn't. exhaustion had apparently won it's fight because the green clad heroine merely groaned in annoyance, declared her as back as Wally, and skulked away to sleep.

"One down, five to go. Plus Hal, and I bet Barry is still up too. A should have the Bat covered and the Hawks are pretty good about sleeping…. shit I'm going to have to check on everyone aren't I?" she groaned and dropped her head to her collar bone, "Wonder if I can just call Len from Wally's phone, get him to make Barry sleep."

Such a wonderful evening awaited her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next comes Conner.**

**I don't own YJ, just C.G.**

* * *

_Cathy had always been rather good at sleeping. She would sleep when she was put to bed, when she was bluckled into the car, when it was nap time and her dog was sprawled out next to her two year old form. _

_But she hated sleeping. _

_She just knew she missed things. She could hear them going on, outside her house there was a cat that liked to meow in the moonlight, and the neighbors son Alex brought home friends at night. Her daddy got home at night. _

_She knew she missed a lot, but she always fell asleep in the end._

* * *

**_I've always envied people who sleep easily. Their brains must be cleaner, the floorboards of the skull well swept, all the little monsters closed up in a steamer trunk at the foot of the bed."_**

**_― David Benioff, City of Thieves_**

* * *

Catherine strode into the living room, sent one glance at Conner, and kept walking. She walked down the hall, opened up one of the many closets and dug around until she found the small box she had been seeking. Package safe in her grasp she returned, standing between the Superboy and the static channeled TV and drawing his attention to her.

"Bed time Con, let's go," the box was tucked under her arm and her free hand was resting on her hip, brown eyes glinting in the false lights.

"I'm not tired," it was a lie, and from the glare she sent to him Conner Kent knew that her friend was aware of that fact. He watched her hand leave her hip and four digits curl up as she pointed to the hallway.

"Sleep Conner. Sleep. We all need it, and after this week you cannot convince me you're an exception, Kryptonian or otherwise. Now are you going quietly or do I need to drag you down that hallway?" she waited patiently watching the younger man give in and stand up, flicking off the TV and start the trek down the stone hallway to his room, marked in the crimson S.

C.G. followed after, entering the room a few minutes later than her companion and nodding in a pleased manner when she found him sitting on his bed, in sleeping clothes.

She went to the bed side table and opened the nondescript box, pulling out a small device ornamented with two buttons on the top and an entire side made of speaker. The cord was plugged into the wall and the button on the right pressed. The sound of static filled the air and Conner looked at her in surprise.

"What is that?" he asked staring at the box.

"It's a white noise machine. Diana gave it to me, said that it might help you sleep at night, block out some of the noise everything causes," she replied, waiting a moment more, "you'll be alright tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," He replied, peeling back the sheets to his bed. C.G. smiled and nodded, bending down to peck his temple. He arched a brow and she shrugged, stepping back and out of his room.

"You know where to find me if you need anything."

Two down, seven to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Atlanteans and Martians need sleep too.**

* * *

_Cathy slumped over the miniature vanity in her room, plastic and clothe entirely in its making, exhaustion weighing heavily in her small mind. _

_Her mother smiled and scooped her up, laughing quietly when her daughter squeaked through a yawn, chocolate eyes drooping down. _

_It was definitely bedtime for the little girl._

* * *

"_**Sleep is my lover now, my forgetting, my opiate, my oblivion."**_

― _**Audrey Niffenegger, **__**The Time Traveler's Wife**_

* * *

Her next stop was Aqualad. More likely than not he was in the hanger, swimming around to work off whatever sleep he had in an attempt to stay awake with the others.

When she arrived she found that she was correct, there was Kaldur, lapping the bay slowly and steadily, not once breaking for air.

"Kal!" she called, sitting on the edge next to the Bioship, taking note that M'gann was not there. The dark skinned young man paused in his laps and faced his comrade, swimming to her side so she wouldn't need to shout to be heard.

"You should be in bed don't you think?" she asked, propping her chine her hand and looking down at the boy.

"If we are needed once more I could not want to be absent because I was unable to awaken fast enough," he sent her an odd look, climbing out of the water to sit next to her, "though I could ask the same of you, why aren't you asleep?"

She sighed, and tilted her head, looking at her elected leader.

"Honestly? I'm trying to make sure everyone here gets to sleep. It's been a big week, and everyone is tired. I've got Artemis and Conner in their room, if not asleep they should be laying down. After this I'm checking in on Megan and then making Wally and Rob go to bed or home. You know, if we are called in it would probably be better that you're at least somewhat rested, even it does make you late, instead of dead on your feet."

"That is a good point," he admitted, and she saw the tension in his neck stretch as he repressed a yawn, "perhaps it would be better if I went to sleep for a while."

"Yes," she agreed standing up and offering him a hand, "it most certainly would be. "

He took her hand and allowed her to pull him up, walking with his friend down the hall until they reached his room, door engraved with a golden 'A'. They bid each other good night, C.G. pressing a quick kiss on his cheek before vanishing down the hallway.

She turned the corner and paused by the greed Sagittarius like mark on the second door down, knocking softly on the metal.

"Artemis?" a sigh was heard from inside.

"I'm going to bed, I promise."

Catherine smiled and nodded with a simple 'sleep well' before moving on, two more doors down. Red X stained the door and the sound of a television show could be heard when the brunette pressed her ear to the door, drawing a sigh from her lips. She knocked.

"M'gann? It's C.G., mind if I come in?" the sound ceased and there was pause before the Martian replied.

"Sure, come in."

Catherine did just that, walking into the neat room that belonged to her green skinned friend. M'gann sat cross legged on her bad, looking at Catherin curiously, and electronic pad resting on the sheets beside her. She was in pajamas at least, black and white flannels that C.G. was fairly sure had been Artemis's at some point, and a T-shirt that held the emblem of her school.

"Hey. You're not asleep? It's almost four in the morning," she watched her friend shrug and came over to sit beside her, crossing her heals and drawing her legs up under her, leggings stretching over her limbs in dark shadows.

"I can't sleep," Megan admitted, looking sheepish but still worried, "I mean, what if we get attacked when everyone's asleep? We would be I in lot of danger. And with Red Tornado being gone and all, our location has been compromised. .."

"Don't worry about it. No one in their right mind would be up this late, or this early, even if it was to get the drop on a bunch of sidekicks. And trust me, you'll be more useful well rested than constantly vigil," C.G. smiled at the other girl, who sighed softly.

"I know, but I'm worried and I don't think I can sleep," her admission had Catherine humming softly in thought as she listened. An idea struck her.

"Here, turn around," M'gann looked at her in confusion and C.G. just grinned, making a spinning motion with her hand, "go on, turn."

At her insistence the red head did, sitting with her back facing thee Lantern who used her ring to bring about a construct that he began pulling through the confused Martians hair.

"My mom did this for me when I was a kid and got worried about monsters under the bed, even though I never had much room for them to hide there. She said that my grandma did the same thing for her and that there is no better feeling in the world than having someone brush your hair," C.G. admitted, pulling the construct through soft ginger locks, smiling when the younger girl hummed in contentment. It wasn't long before her head was drooping and lolling to the side and Catherine pulled away, stepping off the bed and wrapping a quick hug around the girl's shoulders. It was returned blearily and Megan slid down onto her bed, accepting the blankets held out by the human.

"I'll see you tomorrow dear," Catherine promised, stepping into the hall and flicking off the light before the alien could reply. She let out a sigh when she realized who was left in the cave for her to take care of and she fished her phone out of the pockets of her jeans.

She would need back up for these ones.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter**

* * *

_The dark was creeping up on her, Cathy could feel it. The monster under her bed had crawled out and was walking around her room, she could see him making the lights spin funny whenever ta car drove by._

_Maybe the monster was afraid of the cars?_

_Cathy didn't care. She waited until the last car had gone and threw her covers away, leaping out of bed and running to yank open her door. The hallway loomed dark and foreboding before her small self but she was to scared to stop. She started running faster, down the hall, to the left, first door. It opened with a sarp smack on the wall and Cathy dove for the bed, scrambling up on top and scuttling under the covers before her mother could so much as sit up and turn on a light._

* * *

**"Sleep my little baby-oh  
Sleep until you waken  
When you wake you'll see the world  
If I'm not mistaken...  
Kiss a lover  
Dance a measure,  
Find your name  
And buried treasure...  
_Face your life  
Its pain,  
Its pleasure,  
Leave no path untaken."_**

**_― Neil Gaiman, The Graveyard Book_**

* * *

The last two teenagers would definitely be the hardest to get to bed. One was a Bat, and she already had a threat thought up for him, and the other was stubborn to the point of stupidity and confident to recklessness. The phone had returned to her pocket by the time she returned to the kitchen to see her youngest friends still where she had left them.

Wally was sitting on one of the barstools, glaring at his cast and scratching down homework he had missed for the black hole mission that week. Dick sat across from him on the island, tapping away at his laptop.

C.G. wasted no time. She walked over to the bird, placing a hand on the back of his computer and snapping the screen shut, forcing his hands out of the way and drawing an objection from him and curious look from the red head.

"It's about time for you boys to head to bned. You're the only ones left awake," she stated, keeping her hand in place to keep the youngest from trying to resume his work.

"Can't," Wally replied, scribbling down on the paper, "to busy."

"Wallace Rudolph West," Catherine snapped, startling the other two into giving her their full attention, "not only are you in the process of speed healing but you haven't slept a decent amount of time this entire week-Richard don't even think about it- and you are going to sleep. Now," Robin froze midstep, thwarted in his attempts to sneak off and Kid Flash stared at the elder girl in disbelief.

"I have work to do," the excuss was weak, and the glare she gave him was not.

"I knew you wouldn't listen to me," she stated, glare vanishing and a look of accomplishment taking over her face while Dick stared at the living room from behind her, arching a brow in surprise, "so I called in some help. Sam, Hartley, thanks for dropping by."

Wally spun around in his chair, stumbling off it to stare at the Mirror Master and the ginger teen beside him. Sam had his full uniform on, though he was slumping from the sudden rousing and the early hour. Pied Piper had taken a different approach, leaving clothes behind and dropping through the reflective surface of the glass in nothing but flannel pants and ratty t-shirt, though his flute was gripped loosely in his right hand.

"You called them?!" Wally shouted, staring in shock at the Lantern, who merely shrugged, smiling at him innocently.

"Well you're too stubborn to listen to me, and I want to sleep honestly, which I can't do and contain a speedster at the same time. You listen to them well enough, and Hartley can just make you sleep if it gets down to it. So yes, I called them."

Dick was laughing in his chair, grinning ear to ear while the man walked over and grabbed his best friend by the ear, nodding to the lantern slightly.

"Thanks for callin us Cath. James and Boomer are calling Iris to make sure Barry is asleep now," he stated dragging the heavily protesting speedster towards the TV.

"Let go! Damn it Siege! Ow!" he yelped when Sam smacked him soundly on the back of his head.

"Stop that. We've told you you're only aloud on this team if you take care of yourself. We _will _ground you Wally," Sam snapped, standing in front of the TV a moment longer for Catherine. The brunette stepped forward, ruffling her friends hair and smirking in triumph before bidding him farewell and pecking the younger Rogue on the cheek, thanking them both for coming and offering them semi-fond farewell when they vanished through the mirror.

"And you, gypsy boy, are going to bed as well. Or do I need to call A?" Dick shook his head, smirking at the girl and already walking to the hallway.

"No, I think I'll skip that lecture tonight. See you tomorrow, Catherine-Grace," he chirped, taking his leave down the hallway and ducking into the 'R' marked door before she could give him well wishings.

Catherine sighed, shaking her head at her team. She stepped out of the main room and made her way to the Zeta tubes, plugging in the coordinates for her home city. She would get four extra hours in California. Before stepping through she tugged her phone out once more, hitting the sixth speed dial and waiting patiently for the ringing to end.

_You've reached Roy Harper, I'm not here right now but leave a message and I'll try and get back. _

The beep sounded.

"I've got everyone asleep now, the bat brat included, so you'd better be ignoring me to do the same Harper, or I'm having Dinah put you on lock down. Sleep well dear, night," she tapped away at the electronic and fell into the Zeta tube, letting it transport her to her destination.

The old phone booth opened and out she stepped, finishing the input number and bringing it back to her ear as she started the journey to the apartment she shared with her brother.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ch'p, it's C.G." she greeted, shoving her free hand in the pocked of her jacket and strolling through the streets of her home.

"Catherine Grace! What's going on?" the other lantern chirped, smile evident even in his voice.

"I'm worried about Hal, he's been acting stupid lately and since you're one Oa and I'm not I was wondering if you'd seen him?"

"Yeah, I saw him earlier. He said he was going to sleep after Kilowag had him help train some of new recruits," the girl sighed in relief, smiling quietly in the light of the street signs.

"That's good. Thanks Ch'p, I appreciate it," Catherine said, jogging up the steps of her building.

"Sure thing. Are you coming back soon?" he asked, and she could hear several other voices around him.

"I should be around some time, but I've got a lot of stuff going on around here and with Hal, John, and Guy running around to Oa and god knows where I need to stick around for a while longer," her key came out on the fourth floor and she turned to her door, twisting the lock and letting it tumble.

"Well I hope you come back soon. It's night on your half of earth right now right?" her friend asked.

"Yeah, it is. I was about to head to bed actually," she admitted, locking the door behind her and entering her empty apartment.

"I'll let you do that then. Sleep tight Catherine Grace!" she returned the sentiment and tossed the phone onto her night stand, changing into her own pajamas and sliding under the covers of her much beloved bed.

And at last Catherine Grace Jordan went to sleep.


End file.
